The present invention relates generally to the fields of apparel manufacture and sales, data processing, and in particular to a method and system for specifying the fit of garments for individuals.
A 1999 study by Kurt Salmon Associates reported that 62% of U.S. consumers are very dissatisfied with the fit of their apparel. III-fitting garments do not sell and are often returned when they do sell. Most of the 40% return rate for women's clothing sold in the U.S. is due to size and fit problems.
One cause of fit problems is a lack of standards. The U.S. Department of Commerce withdrew the commercial standard for the sizing of women's apparel on Jan. 20, 1983. Since then, clothing manufacturers and retailers have repeatedly redefined the previous standards or invented their own proprietary sizing schemes. The garment size for an individual often differs from one brand of apparel to another. This is commonly seen with women's clothing. A dress labeled ‘size 10’ from one manufacturer fits differently than a size 10 from another manufacturer. One may fit well, the other not at all. Consumers must try on each and every garment before buying. Even within a single size from a single manufacturer there can be fit problems because of the wide variation in consumers' body shapes.
Thus, the lack of sizing standards combined with unreliable labeling cause apparel fit problems, which in turn cause a very high rate of apparel returns, lost sales, brand dissatisfaction, time wasted in fitting rooms, and intense consumer frustration.
There is therefore a need for a method and system that is easy to use, and effective in helping individuals find apparel that fits their body shape and lifestyle.